


The wrong way to say 'I'm sorry'

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Season/Series 14 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Dean and Castiel keep fighting. But this time Dean will confess his feelings in the middle of the heated discussion.





	The wrong way to say 'I'm sorry'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends! I was promoted by an Anon to write a Destiel love confession based on Rory and Dean's "beacuse I love you idiot!" Scene from Gilmore Girls.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr, I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

“Not Cas… you won’t go to Heaven. We have a lot of work to do here. Period.” Yelled Dean, they were on the bunker, and they had been trying to figure out how to end with this new Apocalypse. Sam was on the library, he knew Dean and Cas were fighting hard these last days… first beacuse of Jack, then because of Castiel’s deal with the Empty, and now because of this new idea Cas just had. Yes… it was better let them fight… the younger hunter had hopes they will end talking wisely one with each other, and all of this novelistic drama will stop soon. Hey… a man can dream.  
Dean entered furious in the kitchen, searching for a beer in the refrigerator. Castiel followed him, his faces were both frowned.  
“So you can have stupid plans and I can’t.” Cas snapped at him, defiantly.

Dean took a sip of his bear with an ironic smile, then he approached the angel with anger in his eyes.

“This is not a plan. This is a bad idea as your deal with the Empty kind of ideas.” Castiel pressed his lips.

“You know why I had to do that.” Said the angel, with containing rage. 

“Yeah, right.”answered Dean, drinking his beer again, his eyes fixed with the ceiling, he was being sarcastic, and Castiel knew it.

“What’s wrong, Dean? What do you care anyway if I die or if I live. I’m dead to you already, isn’t that what you said the other day?” Castiel shot without anesthesia. Dean chocked with his beer.  
“Yeah… that’s what I thought.” Finished Castiel, tuning him back to leave the kitchen, but Dean stopped him.

“Wait… I…” Castiel faced him again, this time Dean was showing regrets in his eyes. Was he trying to apologise? “I…” Dean closed his eyes, lowering his face. “Ok.” He inspired deepley, and gazed the angel's blue eyes again. Castiel was waiting for him. As always… maybe this time…”You are not going.” Castiel get mad again, and smiled incredulously.

“I can’t believe this. I can’t believe you.” He murmured clenching his fists and his jaw. “Why you want me here. Or with you? Why? If I’m dead to you, it doesn’t matter where I go, or where I could be. You don’t care.” Snapped at him the angel. He really seemed angry. Dean swallowed hard. But those damn words didn’t came to his mouth. “Perfect, Dean, you know why? You keep your words that don't mean nothing to yourself. I’m leaving. You can’t even answer a simple question. You can’t even tell me why you want me here. So farewell.” He was about to cross the door, when he heard Dean yelling…

“Because I love you, you idiot!” 

Cas stopped. And blinked. He didn’t turn around yet… he needed to process those words… were that real?

“I’m hopelessly in love with you and I just can’t handle it anymore. You are not going anywhere beacuse I need you here with me because I love you… I really do… desperately. Fuck… look at me, Cas, this is so embarrassing…” Dean said these last words almost in a whisper. 

Castiel turned around, the hunter was watching his own feet’s. And his ears were on fire. Castiel smiled.

“Hopelessly isn't an accurate word for us.” Castiel observed. Dean looked at him confused. And when he saw his angel… it was like watching the sun directly… he was smiling so beautifully… that his heart felt alive again.

“What?” asked the hunter. Castiel approached him slowly, and he copped Dean's face and kissed him sweetly. It felt so good… and right. It felt right. And heavenly… damn… it was perfect. 

They pushed appart, and Castiel was still smiling, Dean copied him.

“I love you is the wrong way to say I’m sorry… but I will take it anyway.” Murmured the angel, and Dean didn’t wait for the second kiss, he just ran for it.


End file.
